He Sends His Hunters
The craggy rockland was quiet when a woman suddenly ran past and stepped in a puddle, she then halted and looked around, fear in her gaze. Whatever she was running from certainly frightened her as she then fell to her knees and began to cry silently. The woman was incredibly beuatiful with waist length green hair which flowed in the gentle breeze, her bright green eyes reflecting off of her tears giving them a turquoise tint. She wore several pink flowers in her hair and a long black kimono decorated with purple bat shapes. She also bore a black tatoo on her right ankle above her straw sandals. She squeazed her knees close to her chest and wept her turquoise tears and she turned her head to a sound by a nearby slate. She quickly arised and took a fighting pose, a young girl wearing a blue jacket/dress with a large hood concealing her brownhair and piercing blue eyes jumped from the slates and shot several bolts of blue electricity at the weeping woman who dodged every one. "Camilla!" said the attacking girl, "Master Iwan wants you alive but he said he doesn't care either way" So she began shooting more lightning bolts at her, Camilla was becoming exhausted and began breathing heavily. She stood back up and said "Listen Nymph!" "You can tell Master Iwan to shove it!" and as she said this her hand glowed with red energy and she waved her hand and released a large crescent shaped blade of energy ripped along the ground in Nymph's direction, "Tajo de Sangre!" Camilla screamed Nymph simply grinned, a wide grin which nearly slitted her face. She held out her hand which began to spark with her blue electricity and she grabbed the blade of energyand literally shattered it with her intense grip. Nymph then thought to herself, "Her kyuketsu abilities are begining to annoy me!" "Discharge!" Nymph screamed unleashing a powerful torrent of blue lightning from her body at Camilla which electrocuted her as she unleashed a powerful yell of pain. Camilla's charged body fell to the ground and she attempted to stand, she placed her hand on her chest and blue energy released from it covering her body and her wounds slowly vanished and her charred skin returned to it's usual snow white. Camilla then stood up straight and she released purple runes which spiralled around her body and multiple bats began to fly from them, all attempting to strike Nymph, Camilla clapped her hands and the bats became surrounded by red energy, this appeared to increase their speed but this didn't even fase Nymph who simply electrocuted them all before they disappeared in a swarm of purple runes. Nymph stood en guarde and put her hands together and recited "Gale Blast" and a large blast of white coloured wind shot from them and drilled along the boulders and crushed them into dust as they went. Camilla's hand glowed red again and she waved it horizontally causing the blood red energy to pour in front of her in a shield form which stopped the attack, but it left Camilla gasping for breath. Nymph then flew into the air and she created a magic circle, lightning began to spark in front of it and it unleashed a wide destructive lightning blast at Camilla, who sat and accepted her fate. As Camilla closed her eyes for what she thought was the last time a dart came out of nowhere and the lightning suddenly bended out the beautiful mage's way and into the top of the dart. Nymph turned around with shock and anger. "Who was that, who's there?" she was greeted with a shower of darts which she made quick work of due to her wind magic. Then a lilac haired, winged figure loomed down from the clouds. He was indeed a handsome man with violet eyes and a raven tail guild mark under his eye. His wings were pure white, silky soft and gave him an angelic appearance. Category:WikedBlue Category:Storyline